yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Whisper
Whisper (Japanese: ウィスパー Wisupā) is a Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Whisper is one of the mascots of the Yo-kai Watch franchise. Whisper is one of the mascots of the Yo-kai Watch franchise. In the anime, he is Nate's self-proclaimed "Yo-kai butler", informing him what Yo-kai they encounter using his Yo-kai Pad. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the Uwanosora tribe. Appearance Whisper is a cartoony, marshmallow-like white ghost with a black mask-like mark around his eyes. He has blue lips with an upper-lip vaguely resembling a mustache. He has a small whisp atop his head and a wispy tail that constantly billows. Whispocrates.png|As Whispocrates/Nonuttin Personality Despite talking in a polite and well-mannered demeanor, he has a slightly uptight personality and a short temper, leading him to come off sounding a tad arrogant. As the Yo-kai Shittakaburi, he prides himself in knowing all there is to know about Yo-kai yet often finds himself hastily checking through the Yo-kai Wiki when confronted by one. He seems to enjoy lecturing those around him. Whisper's voice ranges from low tones to high tones, thus resulting in an odd and comical manner of speaking. He frequently says "Whis~" in the Japanese version of the anime. Whisper has a fanboy-like fondness for Classic Yo-kai, supporting them, serving them and cheering on for them, even if he never met them before. He also takes a lot of pride in the Yo-kai Watch, getting worried if anything is wrong with it. He acknowledges that he doesn't know everything about them, but pretends that he does anyway. He also seems to enjoy getting attention from other Yo-kai In the English dub, Whisper has a more curt personality and has a frequent usage of biting sarcasm. He also uses high-class English, at least compared to most characters. Relationships Nathan Adams Whisper pledges loyalty to Nate by becoming his butler after being freed from the Crank-a-kai by him. Though he tries to be useful to Nate, he in fact annoys Nate by dismissing his suspicions about Yo-kai, claiming he hadn't heard of a Yo-kai behind a supernatural event. Although Nate can be easily annoyed by Whisper's lack of useful knowledge about Yo-kai, he still holds a strong bond with him, as seen after being cut by Shogunyan, he cried his "death", only to reasurre himself and share a warm moment. Their bond is stronger in the English dub than in the original Japanese. Jibanyan Jibanyan is a cat that got ran over by a truck Whisper and Jibanyan are both found around Nate very often so they end up interacting with each other a lot. It is safe to say that Whisper and Jibanyan are friends. Komasan and Komajiro Komasan had the very unique personaltiy of trying to eat Whisper's Ice cream- like head. Komajiro didn't meet him or Nate, so his brother possibly told Komajiro about him under the name of " Whiscream". Verygoodsir Whisper seems to have a rivalry with Verygoodsir. With both of them being butlers, Whisper tried to outdo him. Hailey Anne and Usapyon Usapyon and Whisper don't get off to a good start as Whisper misreads his name as 'U-S-A-pyon'. The two are willing to work together beyond that short misunderstanding Powers and Abilities Whisper is capable of flight and human nature, such as protesting. Nate can access/change his Yo-kai Watch by sticking his hand into Whisper's mouth. He can also go through walls and doors, referencing his ghost-like appearance. While he uses this to follow the player when they go through revolving doors, this trait of his rarely pops up in the anime. Whisper's powers as Whispocrates are still present, but uses his Yo-kai Pad to channel his energy and prevent himself from unleashing his power. Whisper has also shown to be able to teleport and create a gas to attract/repel bugs, though these abilities were only used in his debut appearance. History Whisper was trapped in the Crank-a-kai for about 190 years. When he was inspirited by Dandoodle in the anime, he takes on different forms of himself, such as: Bruce Willisper or Will Smithper, which are references to Bruce Willis and Will Smith. Appearances * Almost every episode Running Gags * Contradicting Nate until proven wrong; although, he sometimes believes him or Jibanyan. * Whisper not knowing what a Yo-kai's name is, often relying on the Yo-kai Pad. * Getting smacked by multiple characters, be it human or Yo-kai. * Dressing up in different outfits to explain what a Yo-kai does. * Growing a body that makes Nate and Jibanyan uncomfortable. Gallery * Main article: ''Whisper/Gallery Trivia * Komasan thinks that the top of Whisper's head is actually ice cream in the anime. * Jibanyan and Whisper can be fused to be Buchinyan. * Shogunyan and Whisper can also be fused, but as Whisshogun. * Whisper despite being in the anime for almost all episodes didn't ever give Nate his medal. *Whisper is a Yo-Kai that doesn't have a tribe in his medal. So, when you play his medal in the Yo-Kai watch, you will only hear his name and a sentence, but not a tribe song. In other languages * Japanese: ウィスパー ''Whisupā * Spanish: Whisper * French: Whisper * German: Whisper * Italian: Whisper * Portuguese: Whisper * Korean: 위스퍼 Wiseupeo * Chinese: 威斯帕 * Thai: * Arabic: ويسبر Name Origin * "Whisper" is the same as the English word whisper, which could be a play off of the term "ghost whisperer," a person who can communicate with spirits and the nonliving, or in this case Yokai. It could also be based on "wisp", the shape of his head comb and body, or the ghostly phenomenon "will-o'-the-wisp." * Whisbe is essentially just Whisper's name in an old Japanese style while Shittakaburi is a reference to him pretending to know things when he actually doesn't. * Whispocrates is a pun on the philosopher Socrates, while Nonuttin is a corruption of the phrase "Knowing Nothing". * While the English version of Whisper never says his Japanese verbal tic in the anime's English dub or the game, the tic still appears during the QR Code screen prompts on the Yo-kai Watch Official YouTube channel. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Slippery Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe